James Jordan
James Yevhen Jordan '''(b. 11 August), more commonly known just as '''Jamie Jordan, is a pure-blood wizard and member of the wealthy Jordan family, the third son born to Xanthas Jordan and the late Daphne Sevchenko. He was also the younger brother of Gregory and Archie, and the elder brother of Amy. The son of two Dark Arts practitioners, Jamie and his siblings were raised to believe that they were superior to other wizarding folk because of their pure-blood status. However, his tendency to act out in rebellious ways often had him marked as the disappointment of his family. Jamie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year above Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn, where he followed tradition by being Sorted into Slytherin House. During his time at Hogwarts, he gained a reputation as a serious, violent and foul-mouthed bully, often terrorising students who threatened his sister or just for the fun of it — carried out in a manner similar to his father when he had been at school. Biography Early life James Yevhen Jordan was born on the 11th August to Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko in Wiltshire, England. Though it was common knowledge that the Jordan family had been inbreeding with cousins for years, Xanthas had managed to secure their family's blood status without doing so by marrying outside of Britain's small pool of available pure-bloods and into the Sevchenko family, who hailed from Ukraine. Jamie had three siblings: Gregory and Archie, twins born a year prior to him, and Amy, born two years after him. All four children were spoiled but expected to follow tradition; the Jordans had supposedly been in Slytherin House for centuries and disapproved of any relatives who diverged — not only his great-aunt Juliet, but many others. Renouncement was so common that by this time the family was more or less considered to be "dying out". Hogwarts years First year Once at Hogwarts, Jamie was Sorted into the Slytherin House, like many other members of his family. His childhood had been unhappy and by adolescence he had come to hate most of his relatives. His hostile personality made it hard for him to form friendships, and no more than a few months in, his mother Daphne committed suicide. Though deeply upset, Jamie compartmentalised his grief and focused on caring for Amy instead. The winter he returned home, his father's abuse grew even more savage, borne out of his vexation at being made the sole caretaker of all four children. This, combined with a mixture of grief, lead to the development of Jamie's own violent personality. By the time he had returned to Hogwarts he had rapidly created rivalries and fallen out with nearly everyone in his year, including Grady Jorkins, with whom he had already initiated a heated duel. He had also taken to bullying other students, both emotionally and physically. Some point following this Professor Sentiatla attempted to reason with him, but Jamie merely lost his temper and started destroying her possessions. Third year Jamie was spotted by Elliot Potter at the first year Sorting, who was startled by the rude gestures he was making towards Amy. She confirmed his lack of maturity and stated that "all" her brothers play Quidditch, so it can be assumed that at some point between his first and third year, Jamie had already attained the position of Beater on his Quidditch team. When his sister was Sorted into Slytherin, Jamie was'' "the loudest clapping."'' Fifth year In his fifth year, Jamie became a Prefect, and clearly enjoyed the power and immunity this gave him over other students. He put his abilities to contentious use after Amy made the false claim that Elliot had hurt her, endeavoring alongside his brothers to terrorise him for several weeks. Though Elliot attempted to fight it out with him on separate occasions, Jamie beat him every time. He continued to torment students whom Elliot was close to, such as Harvey Patterson; his girlfriend, Helena Kirby, stated that Harvey would likely even receive "thank you cards" if he incapacitated Jamie in the midst of his tyranny. He and Elliot ended up sleeping together unexpectedly after he stole his wand, and they continued this until Harvey found out. Jamie felt threatened after his secret was exposed, and increased the severity of his bullying. However, he and Harvey ended up duelling after the latter surprisingly hit back. Both parties were injured during their fight, but it was implied that Harvey had been rather badly disfigured by a litany of Dark Magic in the outcome. After Christmas Jamie was suspended and revoked of his title as Prefect due to his bad example. Upon coming back he made no attempt to speak to Elliot again, although it's unlikely they would have even had much time together given Elliot's weekly detentions for setting off fireworks and Jamie's abundance of O.W.L work. Sixth year During Jamie's sixth year Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. He did not enter but ardently supported Maisie Thorn as Champion. He also began to meet Elliot at the Quidditch pitch three times a week, a routine that ran its course secretly for a majority of the year. Jamie began to view him as something of a friend, despite his growing instinctively violent at any attempted intimacy. Unlike Amy, he did not support the slanderous articles the Daily Prophet had written on Elliot, marking the first of many views he would not share with his sister. At Christmas, Jamie attended the Yule Ball with Nelda Hookum. He refused to dance and lost his temper with her many times, clearly there against his will. Jamie was later horrified when Noah Hilliard found out about him and Elliot. As Noah was renowned for his nosiness and involvement in the school newspaper, Jamie felt threatened, and manically planned to Obliviate him. While Elliot made light of the situation, Jamie furiously lashed out at him and ended things. Before he could reach Noah, however, he was stopped by the Head Boy. Jamie apparently "saw red" and beat him unconscious, only stopping once dragged away. This resulted in him being suspended again. After Easter, Jamie roamed the corridors "dead-eyed", and people began avoiding him much more than before out of fear that he may attack them randomly. Seventh year Jamie's seventh year started badly. Throughout the preceding summer, his father had been extremely rough with him and — in another act of defiance — Jamie began drinking before they left for King's Cross. He was intoxicated by the time they reached Hogwarts, prompting Amy and Professor Bloxam to label him a "disappointment". Later in the year, Jamie displayed prejudice when he taunted sixth year Benjy Clairbourne for being a Muggle-born. He also resumed things with Elliot, but began an outward relationship with Nelda Hookum (even though Ember Cauldwell claimed the way Jamie treated her would make "a troll look like a gentleman"). Elliot began to act coldly towards him and agreed to a Hogsmeade date with Ember's ex-boyfriend and Jamie's rival, Grady Jorkins. Jamie was very quickly becoming disenchanted by his relationship with Nelda, and rather jealously hexed Grady during the aforementioned date, much to the shock of many local villagers. During the highly anticipated Quidditch match against Gryffindor, Olivia Burley openly speculated that the only reason Jamie was on the Slytherin team was because of his money. Jamie responded angrily and called her a "filthy fucking Mudblood," causing a vicious fight between the two teams which he laughed at''.'' Once the teams had left, Jamie impulsively kissed Elliot and then ran off, embarrassed. However, by the match's end, one of the Bludgers had struck Jamie and broken his arm, resulting in an uncomfortable overnight stay in the Hospital Wing. Later life Physical description Jamie was a short and stocky boy that had features much like the rest of his family, with brown curly hair, big brown eyes, prominent brows and a "fine-boned" face. He was freckled, dimpled and relatively muscular. He was also said to appear more rough than his siblings; the vestige of aristocratic beauty apparently passed down throughout the Jordan family seemed, in Jamie's case, to be more overshadowed by his rude and hostile personality. In many ways he resembled his mother, and very rarely his father, especially in the often foul or unimpressed look on his face. He moved erratically and suffered from occasional facial tics such as raising his eyebrows. After leaving Hogwarts, Jamie's appearance suffered due to a lack of care for his appearance. He had thinned slightly, with dark circles under his eyes, longer hair and the faint scent of drink around him. His condition deteriorated more severely once Elliot became sick: with consideration of his own physical health completely at the back of his mind, he was unshaven, and did not bother changing clothes at night. Jamie's body was covered with odd scars from childhood abuse, the most prominent being one running down his left side like lightning. Some of these scars were covered with different tattoos, including an old Ukranian proverb on his bicep and a bird on his forearm. After leaving Hogwarts he lost all hearing in his left ear after having his head slammed against a wall by his father. Personality and traits Jamie was a seemingly serious, belligerent and aggressive individual, who employed his strength to bully and scare others. His sadistic and at times manic nature meant he had no qualms about using Dark Magic on his fellow students, and showed no remorse for actions such as choking Harvey Patterson, an act which could have proved near-fatal had he not stopped. He was generally feared and despised by many, both for his actions and abrasive mannerisms. He also lacked the natural charm his other siblings possessed, and, due to his already reserved personality, found it hard to get along with his peers. In some ways he could be seen as a more thuggish and hot-tempered version of his sister Amy, favouring intimidation as opposed to her methods of manipulation. Jamie showed signs of suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder: he suffered from a withdrawn demeanour, poor impulse control, dissociative symptoms, and occasional panic attacks. He also described himself as "doomed", flinched at sudden movement, engaged in substance abuse, and was hypervigilant when it came to protecting himself and others from perceived threats. Though the prospect of his father's anger terrified him, it is presumed that Jamie's anxiety and traumas healed with time, given the therapy he sought during adulthood. Magical abilities and skills * Dark Arts: * Physical strength and combat: * Charms: * Alchemy: * Duelling: * Quidditch: Like his brothers, Jamie was a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team, where he played as Beater. He was a fine Quidditch player, although he did not particularly enjoy the sport (claiming to play only because he enjoyed "hitting people"), and his talents were enhanced due to him usually owning the most expensive broomsticks on the team. As well as this, Jamie was an unnecessarily brutal participant, who did not have good sportsmanship and mostly resorted to foul play. He had even been disrespectful to his own captains on occasion, going as far as to beat one who had offended him. It should also be noted that he was the one who taught his daughter to play a dirty game of Quidditch. * Non-verbal magic: * Logical thinking: * Apparition: * Acting: * Love: Possessions * First wand: Jamie's first wand was of unknown length, wood, and core. Like most wizards in Great Britain he most likely purchased it at age eleven from Ollivanders. It later broke during his brawl with his father, leading him to the purchase of his second wand. * Second wand: Jamie's second wand was purchased from Ollivanders. It was 10¾ inches long, made of blackthorn with a core of dragon heartstring. Blackthorn wood is said to be unusual, with the reputation of being best suited to a warrior; it is popular among Aurors as well as the denizens of Azkaban. * Owl: * Rings: * Photo: Relationships Family Parents Jamie never regarded the place where he grew up as a home; instead, he viewed Hogwarts as his safe haven. This was most likely due to his severe and unhappy home life. The family often surrounded themselves with wealth and splendour to substitute for what seemed like a lack of love for each other. His parents' relationship had deteriorated greatly since their teenage years, broken down into a dysfunctional, mutually abusive marriage; while Xanthas was arguably worse, Daphne spent much of her time "screaming and throwing things" at him. These troubles reflected themselves strongly in the upbringing of their children, leading to the tough childhood that is known to have accounted for Jamie's bitterness and bouts of rage while growing up. His mother Daphne died a few months after Jamie began his first year at Hogwarts. The act was a suicide as a result of the deep depression she had succumbed to at the time. Jamie, unlike his siblings, found her suicide to be "selfish", and despised the fact that she left them alone with their father without saying goodbye. He even claimed not to miss her, although this was later proven false. It did also seem that prior to her death, Jamie had been close to his mother. She refused to send her children abroad to Durmstrang Institute as Xanthas originally wanted, insisting they stay closer to home in case something happened. In addition, it was most likely Daphne who taught her children the Ukrainian language. Jamie's true feelings towards his mother's death were only exposed after Elliot's own attempted suicide, after which he broke down completely. Guilty that he did not know how to help her when she was depressed, he was terrified of reliving past events and so channeled all his energy into ensuring Elliot did not go down a similar route. Siblings Out of everyone in his family, Jamie's younger sister Amy was indisputably the one he cared for most. Elliot Potter Elliot was not only Jamie's love interest, but future husband and the driving force behind all the positive changes in his life. They encountered each other for the first time at Elliot's Sorting whilst Jamie was a third year, but did not interact duly until Elliot's own third year (at which point it was abundantly clear that Jamie neither liked nor cared for his existence). Jamie spent several weeks tormenting him and chasing him around the castle on behalf of his sister, and even badly injured him in a fight. However, the boys ended up sleeping together when Jamie stole his wand and Elliot pluckily resolved to take it back. While a thrilling experience for Elliot, Jamie acted indifferent and even threatened to kill him for trying to initiate a kiss. This hostility would persist for a while to come. A gradual pattern of them sleeping together began to emerge in Jamie's sixth year — though Elliot had come to view Jamie in a more romantic light, while Jamie grew violently offended at any attempted intimacy. Regardless, he was not opposed to divulging parts of his life with the other boy, nor did he seem to mind listening to Elliot rave over his ambitions and rant over his drama. Very subtle hints of care were evident, as Jamie was one of few people who did not support the slanderous article published on Elliot, and he sent one of his bullies to the Hospital Wing with an apparent "jinx to the solar plexus". He was also easily riled by all the attention other boys paid Elliot, and disgusted by his involvement with Harvey Patterson and Grady Jorkins, believing he could "do better". Children Potter family Vakby Nelda Hookum Noah Hilliard Grady Jorkins Etymology * James is a classic Hebrew boys name derived from the name Jacob. It means "supplanter," one who follows. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name became much more popular. * Yevhen is an English transliteration of the common masculine Ukrainian given name "Євген". Its Old Church Slavonic form Евгении came from the Greek: Εὐγένης, Εὐγένιος (masculine form). The name translates to "well-born" or "noble". * Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes * It is unknown what subjects Jamie chose to study while at Hogwarts, aside from Alchemy in his sixth and seventh year. Given the distaste he expressed when Elliot revealed he was taking Divination and Muggle Studies, it could be assumed that Jamie did not choose those subjects at O.W.L-level and instead opted for either Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, or Study of Ancient Runes. * Jamie and his siblings would have attended Durmstrang Institute, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but Daphne did not want them staying so far away from home. * While not fluent in Ukrainian, Jamie was shown to have been mildly well-versed. It is likely his mother would have taught him some of the language. Trivia * Jamie shares a first name with Lucky Peltier. Though the two go by different aliases, both of them are still shown to be territorial in regards to having to share their first name. * In early drafts of Jamie's character, he was known as Jamie Wildsmith, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He had been of no relation to the Jordan family until Amy's character was created. Gallery Jamie.png|Jamie in his fifth year at Hogwarts Jamie_11.jpg Jamie 10.jpg Jamie 04.jpg Jamie 05.jpg Jamie 02.png Jamie_09.jpg Jamie_12.jpg Jamie 03.jpg Jamie 08.jpg Jamie 06.png Jamie 07.png Category: Fifth Generation Category: Background Characters Category: Beaters Category: Bullies Category: Dark Magic Category: Half-orphans Category: Herb Users Category: Impaired Individuals Category: Jordan family Category: LGBTQ Category: Married Individuals Category: Mentally Ill Individuals Category: Ministry Staff Category: Multilingual Individuals Category: Order of the Phoenix Allies Category: Orphans Category: Prefects Category: Pure-bloods Category: S.P.A.D Category: Sign Language Category: Slug Club Category: Slytherin Category: Slytherin Quidditch Team Category: Supremacists Category: Suspended Students Category: Underage Magic